


A Difficult Question

by Trickkyy



Series: For You, I Would Do Anything [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Funny, Intimidation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickkyy/pseuds/Trickkyy
Summary: Jacob racks up the courage to officially propose to Rosie after being together for three years. He thinks he's got this in the bag, trying to get over the fear of his girlfriends parents. Theres only one obstacle: asking for permission. Could it really be that simple?





	A Difficult Question

**Author's Note:**

> A very big special shoutout and thank you to  ME1 for the wonderful idea!
> 
> Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone for the great response to the first story of this mini-series, 'A Memorable Meeting'. Because of you, I will be continuing Jacob's mini adventures as he is introduced and deals with the Watson/Holmes family. I thank you again all of my readers for your comments and kudos, it means so much! 
> 
> Thank you!

Jacob paced holes in the pavement just outside of 221b. It had been several months since Christmas when he last saw Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson (the right title engraved in his mind now). Three years since their very first meeting and the two of them had yet to warm up and fully trust Jacob with their little girl. 

When Rosie had sat them both down at the dinner table one evening and told them that she would be moving in with Jacob in a little house just across London, he would never forget the phone call he received after. It was around 1:00 when his mobile went off and he rolled over in bed to squint at the bright text on the screen. 

**Unknown caller.**

“Hello?” 

“I need the list.”

“E-excuse me? Who is this?”

“Wesley shut up and tell me the list.”

“List? What list?” 

“The list of drugs you’ve used to brainwash my daughter.”

“M-Mr. Holmes is that you? What's going on?! I would never brainwash your daughter, let alone _drug_ her!”

There was a hollow snort on the line, “You used _other_ means didn't you. Was it sex then, hm?”

“S-sir, Rosie and I had a sit down chat and she was the one that decided to move in! I only offered!”

There was a muffled conversation that Jacob tried to catch, bringing his phone closer to his ear and holding his breath, but missed it completely. 

“In exactly 2 minutes there will be a black cab pulled directly in front of your home. You will open the door to those who wish to enter. No questions asked.” 

Jacob swallowed hard and his heart rate picked up. He was getting very nervous and fear gripped him, causing his hand to latch tightly on his mobile and his face go completely pale. Before he had any time to answer, there was a click on the line and dial tone started up. 

Jacob shot out from bed, forgetting to wrap himself up in a dressing gown before running down the steps to the front door and unlocking it with shaking hands. A knock shorty after caused him to jump and he froze when two pairs of bright eyes greeted him. 

“M-Mr. Holmes…D-Dr. Watson…” 

“Morning Jake,” John smiled, walking past the terrified young man and into the small house, looking around, "Nice pants." 

Jake tried to move but he couldn't, feet rooted by the door while the other taller, pale man with piercing eyes watched him intently. 

“M-may I ask what you both are doing here…?” Jacob rasped, forcing his voice not to crack as a sign of weakness. 

Without even bothering to turn his gaze, Sherlock had smiled widely with a fake and eerie grin, not even reaching his eyes. The baritone reply was so unsettling that it still haunts Jacob to this day as he tries to relax at night. 

“Housekeeping.” 

_____

Getting up enough courage, he turned to the black door with the golden numbering reading 221b and took in a deep breath. 

“It's fine, Jacob. You’re just asking for her hand in marriage,” he mumbled to himself, inching closer to his goal. “They’ll be elated..” he tried to reason but his stomach dropped instantly, “...or try to kill you. Either way, they won't be at your funeral.” 

Just as Jacob reached the first step, the door flew open and Mr. Holmes himself stood regally at the threshold, hands plastered on his hips. 

“Exactly 5 minutes and 11 seconds.” 

“S-sorry?”

“Oscillation on the pavement always means it's a love affair. So what have you done this time, hm?”

“I-“

Sherlock held up a hand to stop him, “No! Don't tell.” The older man's eyes raked up and down Jacob and he tried so hard to hold his grip on the situation but almost failed. “Domestic? Cheating? Knocking up another woman...? Ah no matter, you’ll be dead in the morning anyways. John!” Sherlock called over his shoulder up the stairs and into the flat without noticing the practically fainting boy in front of him, “Get your Browning, we have business to take care of!” He turned back instantly and grabbed Jacob by the shoulders, pulling him inside and to the steps. “Up. Now.” 

Jacob was at a loss for words and just completely lost - period. He was here to ask for Rosie's hand in marriage and it was already becoming a planning session for his inevitable demise. He tried to stop in his tracks but the force at his back was too strong that he stumbled up the steps and into the flat that had scarred itself in his mind. 

“Ah, Jacob,” John smiled, cocking the slider of his Browning L9A1 and aiming it casually at the frightened young man, “come for tea?” 

“Dr. Watson, please!” Jake cried, finally regaining his voice and running toward the plush red seat to duck and cover. 

“Have you figured it out?” John asked Sherlock who just hummed his response, “Definitely cheated.” 

“Bit not good for you is it, Jake?” John called, still seated on the armrest of the sofa. 

“Sirs, please! Y-you got this all wrong!”

Jacob heard Dr. Watson chuckle and Sherlock tisk before he was cornered and dragged into the taller man's hold, arms pinned at his sides. 

“Then enlighten us,” Sherlock spat. 

“I-I-I wanttomarryrosie!”

John froze, pistol still in his grip and midway rolling up a sleeve on his checked shirt. “Pardon?”

Jacob couldn't help the shakes that consumed his body and he tried to fight to keep himself up. Thanks to the help from Sherlock, however, he was able to manage leaning into the older man a bit. “I- I would like to marry your daughter, Dr. Watson….a-and Mr. Holmes.”

The dead air was silent, silent enough to hear a pin drop and Jacob for sure thought that this would be the end. 

_Rosie_ , he mentally wished he could communicate to her telepathically, to call her name and wish she could hear him back home, _I love you_. 

Jake didn't realize until he was collapsed on the ground that Sherlock had let him go and now paced the flat with a hardened yet quizzical face. John, on the other hand, was still frozen in place a few feet away and not even bothering to blink. 

The spell was soon broken when John muttered, “Rosie…”

Jacob nodded, eying the still loaded pistol and taking a deep breath, praying to the gods it wouldn't be his last. 

“Our Rosie…” John whispered.

“Y-yes.” Sherlock then stopped and turned to face Jake before he continued, “I love your daughter very, very much. She makes me so happy and means the whole world to me. I-I would like to….with your blessings, of course… spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy as well.” 

He couldn't tell if Dr. Watson was touched by the speech or not but he nodded none the less and set the gun down on the table, “and you’re sure?…” 

Sherlock's eyes shot to John but he remained silent. 

Jacob finally managed to find his legs and pushed himself up, using the comfy chair beside him for leverage. “I-I am.”

“And you love her?…” Sherlock finally spoke up, eyes still glued to his husband.

“Very much so, Mr. Holmes.”

___

That evening alone cemented the fear that Jacob had for those two men. After he had left, shaking the hands of both of them while they had remained freakishly quiet, he had already planned on proposing that night. 

Jake booked a reservation at Rosie's favourite restaurant, Angelo’s (if he remembered the name correctly), and had slid a small ring box to her after a piece of cake was placed in front with the question: _‘Will You Marry Me?’_ on top. Of course there had been tears shed from both parties as she happily screamed ‘yes’ and charged at Jacob will full force. 

The next day they visited the parents of 221b where the whole story was relayed by their little girl, all the while Jake sat smiling dumbly at her, completely besotted. 

When Sherlock turned to face his husband next to him on the sofa, he noticed the slight sheen of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Reaching over, Sherlock entwined their fingers together and pulled him into an embrace.

Jacob had watched the loving moment unfold in front of him and he smiled at the two men. When Sherlock had caught his eye, he quickly froze but was shocked when the taller man nodded at him. 

The nod alone was a signal of slow acceptance. It was a show of hand that Jacob never thought he would receive, and when he turned to face Rosie who was cooing over the love of her parents, he knew that he did the right thing. Regardless if he's been through hell and back trying to deal with the two men - even getting a gun to the face - Jacob knew one thing…

That she was the one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
